The present invention relates to a rotary cutting head, particularly for tobacco cutting machines.
It is known that, in order to make high quality cigarettes, it is necessary for the tobacco to be cut cleanly into strips of uniform width in an optimum manner, with a minimum percentage of tobacco powder.